Niñera del Pequeño Torbellino
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette se ofrece a cuidar al hijo de Adrien, cree que podrá ser una tarea sencilla. Después de todo, es un niño de tres años. ¿Qué podría salir mal?
1. Pequeño Torbellino

Dicen que cuando te gusta un chico te comportas diferente, porque no te das cuenta de los cambios de actitud que tienes. Porque ves tantas cualidades en ése chico, que sientes que es alguien perfecto, y lo único que quieres hacer es complacerlo y llevarte cada vez mejor con él.

Incluso si eso te hace tomar decisiones estúpidas, con tal de quedar bien frente a tú crush.

Y eso es lo que le había sucedido a Marinette. Aunque claro, no era del todo su culpa, su madre también había interferido.

—Es que a mi suegro le dieron el alta, pero como estaba muy mal lo volvieron a hospitalizar —había comentado Adrien —. Quien más sufre es mi hijo, porque como Lila viaja, él tiene que viajar, o quedarse con su abuela.

—Si necesitas ayuda con él, yo puedo cuidarlo en mí casa —se ofreció Sabine.

—Es muy amable, pero nos gusta que esté en la casa, para que no sufra tanto. Aún es pequeño.

—Marinette es niñera, ella podría ir después de clases, aunque sea un día.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿cuidar del hijo de mi crush?! ¿en qué mundo aquella idea tenía lógica? ¡en ningún mundo!

Además... es un niño pequeño, tiene tres años. ¡¿Qué se supone que hacen los niños de tres años?! ¿comer tierra?

—¿Eres niñera, Nenita? —Adrien la observaba con esa sonrisa que a ella la enloquecía. Casi se le escapaba una sonrisa, casi.

—En ocasiones cuidó a una niña de cinco años, es todo un torbellino, pero tiene su lado adorable —respondió con sinceridad.

Adrien sonrió y asintió para sí mismo. Le gustó esa respuesta.

—Mi hijo es independiente para su edad, no usa tete y tampoco mamadera, ya toma leche en taza —le comentó Adrien.

—¡Sí que es listo! —alabó Marinette.

—Este fin de semana me vendría muy bien una niñera. Lila está en otra región de París, debo ir a verla y los abuelos no lo pueden cuidar.

Oh, no. No, no, no. Todo menos eso.

¡¿Cuidar a un niño de tres años?! Eso sí que debía ser una tortura. Comen tierra, hacen popo, son inquietos.

Definitivamente, ¡no!

—¿Podrías cuidarlo durante el Sábado? A partir de la una de la tarde estará bien —dijo Adrien.

Tenía una mirada que denotaba orgullo, parecía que confiaba en ella. Y claro que estaba confiando en ella, le daba la oportunidad de cuidar a su hijo, ¿acaso esa no era suficiente prueba de confianza?

Se sintió tan feliz que por un momento todos sus pensamientos se fueron volando, se disiparon y solo fue capaz de decir que sí.

Estaba nerviosa.

Normalmente cuando cuidaba a Manon, era la pequeña quién iba a su casa y no al revés. Jamás había cuidado de un niño fuera de su casa, fuera de su zona de confort.

—¡Lo harás bien! Además, es él hijo de Adrien, no debe ser tan complicado —intentó animarse a sí misma.

—Sabes que me gustaría ir contigo, pero no puedo porque tengo que trabajar.

El día sábado había llegado. Marinette se levantó a las diez de la mañana, desayuno con su madre y después tomó un baño, y se arregló como normalmente hacía.

Por si acaso, en una mochila llevaba algunos muñecos, para que el pequeño se entretuviera. Junto con algunos libros, una toalla y libros para colorear.

Sabía que había niños de su edad que no hablaban, por lo que una larga tarde la esperaba.

—No te preocupes mamá, estaré bien. Es solo un niño, ¿qué es lo peor que podría suceder?

Que se ahogue con una moneda, que coma tierra, que haga popo, que rompa algo importante. Pero claro, ¿realmente podrían suceder todas esas cosas malas? Probablemente, no.

—Lo que me preocupa es que eres una niña y cuidaras de otro niño.

Marinette tenía catorce años, era una adolescente no una niña. Ella podía con él pequeño, no sería algo tan difícil.

Después de estar lista, decidió salir de casa e ir al paradero para esperar la micro que la dejaría cerca de la casa de Adrien.

Revisó el mensaje que él rubio le había enviado anoche, donde estaba la dirección y la locomoción que serviría para llegar.

Una vez que subió al transporte, apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y se puso a pensar en todas las posibilidades malas. Pero luego tuvo una brillante idea: estaría en la casa de su crush. ¿Por qué no investigar un poco el lugar?

Podría ver la habitación de Adrien, conocerlo aún más y saber sobre sus gustos. ¡Sí! Eso estaría genial, quizás no sería una tarde horrible de todas formas.

Después de un largo recorrido, llegó a las doce y media a la puerta de Adrien.

Con toda sinceridad: estaba un tanto asustada. Él vivía en un sector bastante alejado de su casa. Casas urbanas, llenas de roca y pasajes feos, llenos de gris.

Era un lugar bastante... feo. Siempre pensó que Adrien vivía en un mejor sector.

Tocó el timbre y a los pocos minutos vio a Adrien. Vestía un pantalón de jean y una camisa de color negra. Se veía hermoso, era genial verlo sin el uniforme.

—¡Nenita! ¡qué bueno que llegas! ¡adelante!

Adrien la hizo pasar. Ya dentro, le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella observó la casa con cuidado. Era pequeña, un solo piso, aunque desordenada.

—Ignacio ahora se encuentra dormido, cuando despierte por favor dale el almuerzo. En sí lo único que tienes que hacer es vigilarlo, no es tan inquieto como debes creer, pero es bueno echarle un ojo.

Adrien preparaba sus maletas mientras hablaba con ella.

—Y si quieren salir, puedes comprar helados, dejé dinero en la mesa del living. Le gusta andar en bicicleta, y cerca hay un parque —explicó ya tomando la maleta entre sus manos —. Cualquier inconveniente que tengas, solo escríbeme.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Él desordenó su cabello con ternura y ella le sonrió, eso se sintió tan bien.

Adrien se despidió de ella y se fue.

Marinette al estar sola observó el living con detenimiento. Había algunas prendas tiradas, junto con algunos juguetes. No se veía del todo ordenado, pero estaba bien.

—Veamos el almuerzo del torbellino.

Se dirigió a la cocina y vio que había una olla entera con fideos.

Luego se quedó con una enorme duda: ¿podría ella comer? Adrien en ningún momento mencionó que los fideos fueran para ambos, simplemente dijo que le diera almuerzo al niño, nada más.

—Creo que me quedaré sin almorzar...

Sintió un fuerte llanto y dio un salto. ¡¿Acaso él niño se había caído?

Corrió hacia el lugar en el que sintió que provenía el llanto, y llegó a una habitación de madera en la que en el centro se encontraba una cuna de color blanco. Dentro había un niño de tes blanca y cabello rubio, era la viva imagen de Adrien.

—Hola, pequeño.

Ella se acercó y lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo mecio suavemente y sintió como él se calmaba. Seguramente tenía hambre.

Se dirigió a la cocina con él niño aún entre sus brazos. Lo sentó en una silla especial para bebés, calentó un plato de fideos y se lo entregó.

Esperó para ver si él comía solito o no.

—¿Sabes comer? —le preguntó.

Él la miraba fijamente, con unos ojos verdes que la derretían de ternura.

—Comer... —ella movió su mano como si estuviera comiendo. Él rió gracias a aquello —, ¡solo tienes que enrollar los fideos en el tenedor! —se desespero pero él no le hizo caso.

¿Acaso los niños de tres años no comen por su cuenta?

Ella tomó la cuchara, la colocó en la mano del pequeño y con suavidad, lo ayudó a comer. Luego lo dejó hacerlo solito.

—¡Bien! Él Infante ha aprendido a comer. Podría decir que me siento orgullosa de...

De un momento a otro, Ignacio dejó caer la cuchara en el plato de fideos y provocó que la cara y ropa de Marinette se ensuciaran por completo. Sin contar la boca del niño y parte de su ropita.

—¡Vamos! —se quejó mientras él reía como un tonto —, me parece que no entiendes muchas cosas —se quejó.

Marinette se sacó su chaqueta negra y con ella limpió un poco su ropa y su rostro. Luego sacó una toalla de su cartera y limpió la cara del niño.

—Pequeño torbellino, termina el almuerzo y después buscaremos ropa para ti.

Esperó a que comenzará a comer de nuevo, pero como no lo intentaba, decidió ayudarlo.

Ella le daba los fideos.

—¿Sabe bien? —no obtuvo respuesta, ése niño no hablaba mucho —, nunca en mi vida había hablado tanto tiempo sola. Ya empiezo a dudar de mi salud mental.

Una vez que terminaron con el almuerzo, Marinette llevó al pequeño a su habitación. Cuidadosamente lo dejó en su cuna y buscó alguna polera que estuviera limpia. Encontró una de color rojo bastante linda. La sacó y después lo cambió.

—Dejemos algo en claro desde ahora: si necesitas ir al baño, irás solo. ¿Entendido?

Ignacio en vez de responder algo, jaló una de las coletas de Marinette. Ella gimió de dolor, pero lo dejó pasar.

Dejó a Ignacio en el suelo, y vio como éste se gateaba hasta una sección llena de legos.

Armó torres, de ese modo se entretuvo. Verlo así era bastante tierno.

Pasaron unos largos minutos hasta que empezó a llorar a mares. Marinette se asustó y se acercó a él, solo que él pequeño la empujó.

—¡Papi! —sollozo él.

—Papi no está, pero ya vendrá. Solo espera.

—¡Papi!

De pronto él niño se levantó en dos piernas y comenzó a correr. Marinette lo siguió asustada. ¿Y si se caía? ¿y si le pasaba algo malo? Lo siguió con toda la rapidez que sus piernas tenían.

Ingresaron a otra habitación de madera. Solo que está tenía una cama matrimonial. Marinette supo en ese momento que habían entrado a la habitación de Adrien.

—¡Papi!

Ignacio intentaba subirse a la cama, pero como no podía lloraba aún más. Marinette lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo ayudó a subir. Él se recosto en uno de los huecos.

Ella observó todo a su alrededor. Sintió un gran asombro cuando vio todos los cubos Rubiks que habían en la habitación, Adrien realmente tenía una colección impresionante.

De pronto el televisor se encendió, estaba puesto en Disney, salió una serie donde había una especie de momia y de inmediato él niño comenzó a llorar.

—¡Tranquilo! ¡solo es televisión!

Pero él seguía llorando. Marinette apagó la televisión, y salieron de ahí. Tenían que respetar la privacidad.

Al no saber qué hacer, durante las próximas horas jugaron a que eran Pokémons.

Por lo menos Adrien le había enseñado respecto a la serie a su hijo.

Jugaban a ataques y batallas. Ignacio siempre hacia el impac-Trueno, pero era tierno, así que no importaba.

De todas formas, su peor fobia se cumplió cuando tuvo que limpiar (y lavar el trasero) de Ignacio.

Él niño le pidió ir al parque, y Marinette accedió. Lo llevó de la mano, y tuvo que sentarse en un columpio con él niño entre sus piernas.

Jamás pensó hacer algo así.

Pasaron por distintos juegos, él pequeño era feliz.

Cuando volvieron a casa, él pedía leche. Ella le sirvió una taza, junto a unas cuatro galletas.

—¡Leche! —exclamaba él con su taza entre sus manitas.

—Ahí tienes leche.

—¡Leche!

Cuando Marinette comprendió las sucias intenciones de él pequeño, fue demasiado tarde. Había acercado la taza lo suficiente como para que ella tomará un gran trago de leche chocolatada.

Él aplaudió ante el acto, pero ella no.

—¡Leche! —Marinette corrió por el pasillo hasta que encontró un baño. Entre tantas arcadas que tenía, el vómito llegó de inmediato a ella.

Sucede que: Marinette es intolerante a la lactosa, y aparte de ello, la leche de chocolate es la leche que más odia. ¡Fue asqueroso!

Cuando regresó a la cocina, su corazón casi se le sale del pecho.

¡Ignacio no estaba en la silla de bebé!

Corrió al living y se quiso morir. ¡Ignacio había tomado un lápiz y había rayado la pared!

—Mami, papi —mostró su obra de arte.

Marinette sintió tanta desesperación que no pudo evitar llorar. En la cocina la leche estaba en el suelo, junto con el plato de galletas quebrado. ¡Y ahora esto! Esto era incluso peor que la popo.

—¡Ignacio! —exclamó con decepción.

—¿Llorar? —el tono inocente del niño no consiguió borrar su frustración.

Ella se dejó caer en el suelo y se abrazó a sí misma.

—Pensé que cuidar a un niño sería fácil, pero mamá tiene razón. ¡Solo soy una niña cuidando a otro niño! ¡esto es imposible! —ella seguía llorando, hasta que de un momento a otro, Ignacio le tiró un peluche de Pikachu encima.

—Pikachu —dijo Ignacio.

—¿Qué?

Ignacio no dijo nada más y abrazó a la azabache. Ella sintió una infinita ternura, y se dio cuenta de que solo lloraba porque estaba asustada, no había pasado nada malo.

Estaba en una casa ajena sola con un niño, lo único que necesitaba era calmarse.

—Ven, dormirás un rato.

Marinette llevó al pequeño a su cuna y ahí lo acostó.

Ya con más calma, arregló en desastre de la cocina y finalmente, pudo arreglar la pared.

Cuando fue a ver a Ignacio, él de nuevo quería ir a la habitación de su padre. Como era tarde, decidió que estaría bien.

Ambos fueron a la habitación, y se recostaron en la cama.

—¡Cuento!

—¿Quieres un cuento?

—¡Sí!

—Una vez una chica estaba enamorada de un chico hermoso, era rubio de ojos verdes y solo soñaba con que algún día, él pudiera verla con ojos de algo más que una simple amiga. ¿Pero sabes qué? Un día, ella fue a cuidar a su niño, y se dio cuenta de que él era muy afortunado de tenerlo como padre.

—¡Papi! —aplaudió.

—Así es, papi —sonrió ella —. ¿Te digo algo? Me encantaría ser tú hermana, eres un buen pequeño torbellino.

—¡Hedmana! —volvió a aplaudir.

Marinette puso la protección en la cama y fue por más galletas para Ignacio. Él le pidió poner una película de Pokémon, de las que su padre coleccionaba. Ella lo hizo, colocó "El poder de U-know" o algo así.

Le dio ternura ver cómo Ignacio cantaba y aplaudía, él no era tan malo en verdad.

Adrien se sentía bastante preocupado. Había ido a ver a su mujer, estuvo toda la tarde con ella, consolándola y cuidándola como siempre hacia.

Su suegro se encontraba muy mal, estaba claro que ella tendría pena.

Pero las horas pasaron volando. Había llamado a Marinette a las once y media, y nadie había respondido. ¡Eso lo tenía paranoico! ¿qué sucedía con Ignacio?

Ahora era casi la una de la mañana y recién regresaba a su hogar, solo, sin Lila.

Cuando ingresó, lo sorprendió el enorme silencio que había en el lugar. Algo malo había pasado.

Fue a inspeccionar la cuna de su hijo, y al no encontrarlo ahí, sintió pánico.

Fue a su habitación y la escena que vio lo enterneció por completo.

Ignacio y Marinette estaban durmiendo en su cama, muy abrazados.

—¡Awww! —susurró y sacó su celular de su bolsillo, les tomó una foto a ambos sin flash y se la envió a Sabine.

"Creo que tú niña se agotó, jajaja" —le envió a Sabine.

Más al ver que ya era la una de la mañana y darse cuenta de que él no poseía un vehículo, se dio cuenta de algo importante.

"No te preocupes, déjala aquí por hoy y mañana te la devuelvo apenas despierte" —volvió a enviar.

—¡Papi! —la voz de su hijo lo sobresalto.

Abrazó a su campeón y lo tomó entre sus brazos, para llevarlo a su cuna.

—Sh... ella duerme.

—¡Hedmana!

¿Hermana? Adrien lo observó con una infinita ternura y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

Le agradó la idea de que su hijo y Marinette se comprendieran bien. Después de todo, Sabine era una de sus mejores amigas. Y Marinette era una niña muy tierna e inteligente.

Era bueno poder contar con ella en el futuro.

Volvió a su habitación y notó como la azabache temblaba un poco. La tapó con una bata, y de su armario sacó un pijama. Tendría que dormir en la habitación de huéspedes hoy.

—Gracias, Marinette... —susurró apenas audible. No quería despertarla.

Luego le dio un delicado besó en la mejilla, apagó la luz y salió de ahí con una sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro.

 **La historia es basada en mí, porque mi mamá le dijo a mi crush que cuando él lo necesitara, nosotras podríamos cuidar a su hijo. ¡Así nació éste fanfic! XD**

 **Es todo imaginario, obviamente no me dejarían ir sola a la casa de un chico así como así. Pero me gustó el resultado.**


	2. Domingo

Adrien terminó durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes porque no quiso molestar a la azabache que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que Marinette fue capaz de cuidar a su hijo sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. La casa se veía intacta, todo parecía de maravilla.

Normalmente Ignacio era un niño algo desordenado, llorón y bastante insistente. Quizás es por eso que terminaron en su habitación, él debe haber insistido mucho.

"Por favor cuídala mucho, es mi vida"

—había enviado Sabine.

Adrien pensó en que tenía la oportunidad de pasar una tarde de Domingo con la azabache, ya que justamente mañana tenía el día libre.

¿Por qué no cuidar de la pequeña azabache por una tarde? Después de todo, estarían solos los tres. Y no había apuro en que Marinette regresará a casa, ¿no?

"¿No te gustaría que la cuide por un día? Estaría conmigo y con Ignacio. La cuidaré como tesoro" —envió Adrien.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

"Mañana tengo que trabajar todo el día, desde mañana hasta tarde. Supongo que si ella se quiere quedar, no habrá problema. ¿A ti no te molesta?"

Sonrió ante la respuesta.

"Encantado la cuidaré".

A las ocho de la mañana se despertó porque sintió como Ignacio lloraba. Salió de la habitación aún utilizando su pijama y se dirigió a la cuna de su pequeño.

—Hola, Campeón. ¿Quieres leche?

Y así tomó a su pequeño entre sus brazos y se dirigieron a la cocina. Ya estando ahí, lo sentó en su silla de bebé y le sirvió una taza con leche chocolatada.

Puso a hervir agua para preparar un café, después de todo, no podía comenzar el día sin beber café.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se encontró con Marinette aún dormida. La respetaba, porque cuidó de su hijo toda la tarde.

—Quizás es de las personas que se despiertan tarde los fines de semana —dijo restando importancia al tema. Solo la tapó un poco más.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, se preparó un pan con palta y se sentó a comer con su hijo. Él tomaba leche y comía galletitas de animalitos.

Cuando revisó más detenidamente la cocina, encontró en el suelo la chaqueta negra de Marinette, la cual estaba llena de fideos.

—Veo que sí tuvo problemas después de todo —rió él —. Debes portarte bien con quienes te cuidan —le dijo a Ignacio.

Fue al cuarto de baño y metió la chaqueta en la lavadora. Luego, fue por su niño, lo acompañó al baño, y luego lo acostó en su cuna. Normalmente Ignacio dormía durante toda la mañana.

Él volvió a su habitación, donde Marinette seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. La observó desde su altura y sonrió. Ella se veía realmente tranquila, realmente tierna.

Después de observarla por un rato, abrió su cajón y sacó un pantalón negro y una camisa negra también.

Ya después se dirigió a la ducha, se bañó y finalmente se vistió.

Fue a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo. Haría algo sencillo, arroz con carne.

De repente el sol comenzaba a molestar. Marinette halló sus ojos y se sentó en la cama.

Observó todo a su alrededor y se sintió completamente confundida. Esa no era su habitación. ¿Dónde estaba la cama enorme y las paredes rosadas que ella tenía?

En lugar de rosa, todo era de madera y con algo de desorden por doquier. Había cubitos por todas partes.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó mientras tallaba sus ojos un poco más.

Luego recordó todo lo que sucedió el día anterior y se dio cuenta de algo: ¡se quedó dormida en la habitación de Adrien, mientras cuidaba al pequeño!

¡Por Dios! Ahora seguramente Adrien le odiaría. Seguramente ya la odiaba un poco, pero ahora la iba a odiar aún más.

—¡Esto está mal! Es una invasión a la privacidad —susurró.

Se incorporó como pudo, buscó su chaqueta entre la cama. Pero al no encontrarla, decidió que se iría sin ella. Después él podría devolverla, a ella o a su madre.

Se observó en el espejo que se encontraba en la habitación, arregló sus coletas y ya estaba lista para irse.

Caminó en puntitas para no hacer ruido, tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato.

—¡Mari! ¡despertaste! —unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por su espalda, ella se quedó paralizada. ¡Adrien la estaba abrazando! ¿acaso estaba soñando? No quería despertar de ser así.

—Eh, sí... —respondió dándose la vuelta un poco incómoda.

—Despertaste justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. Preparé arroz con carne, espero que te guste.

¿Acaso Adrien la estaba invitando a almorzar con él? ¿eso era cierto o solo bromeaba?

—Anda, vamos, sino se enfriará —él la empujó por la espalda.

Llegaron a la cocina, donde Ignacio ya estaba sentado en su silla y parecía estar comiendo solito. ¿En serio era capaz de comer solo? Se sintió un poco mal por eso.

Adrien sirvió los demás platos. Él comenzó a comer, pero ella no se atrevió a comer su comida.

—Mari, come —le dijo Adrien.

—Oh, claro. Gracias.

Marinette comió en silencio. Estaba incómoda, no por el hecho de estar con Adrien y su hijo, sino por la invitación de pasar tiempo con él.

Una vez que terminó, estaba lista para despedirse y agradecer por el almuerzo.

—¿Lista para pasar una tarde aquí?

—¡¿Qué?! —Marinette no pudo contener el grito, eso sí que la tomó por sorpesa —, debo volver a casa, Adrien. Mamá debe estar preocupada. Además, la panadería y todo eso...

Adrien le sonrió de modo tranquilo, parecía demasiado seguro.

—Hablé con Sabine y dijo que te podías quedar si querías.

¿Sabine dándole permiso de quedarse sola con él? Vaya, su madre sí que estimaba mucho a ése hombre.

—¿Qué dices? Tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte.

Parecía un niño emocionado, no pudo negarse ante la propuesta.

Adrien tomó de la mano a su hijo y lo dejó en su cuna con la televisión encendida.

—Ven, Marinette.

Adrien la guió hasta su habitación. Ya estando ahí, abrió su armario y Marinette se quedó boquiabierta.

¡Había muchos más cubitos! ¡Adrien tenía millones de cubos!

—Como una vez te conté: coleccionó cubos rubiks. Me encantan, tengo más de cien.

—¡Es sorprendente! —exclamó Marinette.

Adrien sonrió.

—Es sorprendente la cantidad de dinero que he gastado en esto, Lila normalmente me reta —rió Adrien.

—Pero cada quien puede coleccionar lo que quiera, es tú decisión.

—Lo sé, pero cuando eres casado debes respetar también a la otra persona y sus gustos. Además, cuando eres adulto el dinero duele —explicó él. Marinette se quedó sin palabras.

Su madre siempre le daba dinero para comprar lápices y cuadernos. Si el dinero dolía, ¿por qué su madre la dejaba comprar todo lo que quería? Quizás... era demasiado buena como para decirle que le costaba mucho.

—En fin, mira la colección.

Adrien le mostró uno a uno todos los cubos que tenía. Algunos eran enormes, otros eran normales y otros no eran como los comunes, ni siquiera eran cuadrados.

—Hay competencias de cubos, yo he ido a algunas, pero nunca he participado. Hay quienes se demoran muy poco en armarlos, solo segundos.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Llevó años de práctica y me demoró veintitrés segundos.

—¡Eso es sorprendente! —exclamó Marinette —, no cualquiera se demora tan poco. ¡Eres genial!

Por favor, por favor ¡díganme que no dije eso! ¡le dije genial al chico de mis sueños!

Adrien rió. Marinette se abofeteó mentalmente.

—Eres genial armando cubitos, a eso me refería —explicó.

—Quisiera ser genial, pero aún no lo soy. Estaré conforme cuando me demore unos diez segundos por lo menos.

—Aún así tu tiempo es sorprendente.

Adrien tomó tres cubos diferentes y frente a Marinette los armó en tiempo récord. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta, estaba completamente sorprendida.

—¡Es sorprendente! El cubo que me compraste aún no lo he terminado, ¡simplemente no puedo!

—Es cosa de práctica y de giros, estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás algún día.

—No estoy tan segura de eso, no tengo la misma habilidad que tú.

—Mira, debes hacer esto.

Adrien se acercó más a Marinette. Ambos quedaron demasiado cerca. El corazón de la azabache se aceleró por completo. Adrien tomó un cubo, y tomó con delicadeza las manos de la azabache.

Marinette pensó que se desmayaría en ese preciso momento, todo era demasiado tierno como para ser real.

—Debes hacer esto... —Adrien movía sus manos y las de Marinette. Hizo distintos giros, hasta que finalmente el cubo quedó armado —, eso es todo.

Ella no prestó atención a los movimientos de Adrien, solo disfrutó de su compañía. Su calidez era algo simplemente encantador, una sensación maravillosa.

—Ya veo, gracias...

—El día que arnés tu cubito, cuéntame y envíame una foto.

Ahora ese cubo tenía un nuevo significado para Marinette: una promesa. Armarlo para que Adrien se sienta orgullosa de ella.

—Lo prometo.

Adrien se levantó y guardó los cubitos. Luego, se acercó a su colección de películas.

—Mira esto —Marinette se posicionó al lado de Adrien, para enseñarle las películas que tenía —. Tengo las veinte películas de Pokémon, las he comprado en la feria o las he grabado yo mismo.

—¡Las tienes todas! ¡qué genial! Con razón siempre sabes los títulos para recomendarlas —exclamó Marinette viendo la gran colección de discos. ¡Eso era genial!

Pensar que ella vio todas las películas online, ¡qué decepción! Nada mejor que verlas en televisión.

—Digamos que soy un gran fanático de esa saga. ¡Pokémon es increíble! El anime, las películas, los juegos. Todo eso me gusta mucho.

—Yo nunca he jugado juegos de Pokémon, no sabía que existían.

—¡¿No?! ¡pero si son geniales! Existen juegos de computadora, que son buenísimos y te entretienen. También algunos de consolas, de pelea más que nada.

Él parecía saber demasiado del tema. Marinette lo escuchaba atentamente.

—Algún día jugaremos, lo prometo.

¡Él quería volver a pasar tiempo con ella! ¡qué bonito!

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que en cada liquidación del Líder me compró los peluches que rebajan? —tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

¿Se imaginan eso? ¡Adrien rodeado de un montón de peluches de animalitos! ¡eso sería demasiado tierno!

—Sí... —respondió tímidamente.

—Ven.

Juntos fueron a la habitación de huéspedes, la cual estaba llena a reventar de miles y miles de bolsas. Adrien las fue abriendo y le mostró algunos a Marinette. Ella estaba muerta de ternura.

—¡Esto es fascinante! ¡nunca creí ver algo tan hermoso!

—Digamos que soy un hombre que compra de todo —bromeó él.

Marinette observaba los perritos de peluche con una gran ternura, eran hermosos y eran... ¡perritos! ¿por qué tenía que tener tantos?

Había uno blanco que era muy similar a un poodle.

Adrien vio el modo en el que Marinette lo observaba, y tomó entre sus manos el peluche.

—Si lo quieres es tuyo.

—¿Qué? Pero si es de tu colección, no me sentiría bien quitándotelo. No, gracias.

—No hay problema. ¿Qué es un muñeco menos? Insisto, toma.

Adrien le entregó el peluche a Marinette. Ella le dio las gracias y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Adrien sonrió, le gustaban los abrazos de Marinette, le daban una calidez muy tierna. Sentía que esa niña era especial, como una hermanita menor.

—Auch...

Cuando Marinette intentó separarse, se enredó su collar de Lima con una pulsera de Adrien.

—Espera un poco...

Adrien desenredó ambas joyas y luego de ello, sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella aún utilizaba el collar de Soy Luna.

—Veo que aún usas el collar de Soy Luna que te di.

—¡Fue el mejor regalo del mundo mundial! ¡desde que me lo diste no me lo he sacado jamás!

Adrien rió. Ella se sonrojo. A veces era demasiado expresiva y eso no estaba del todo bien.

Por lo menos no dije "desde el trece de Abril que no me lo he sacado", eso hubiera sido raro —pensó.

—Me alegro de que te gustará tanto.

Ambos fueron con Ignacio. Adrien lo llevó al baño, le cambió la ropa y luego ambos jugaron un rato con él y con todos los legos que tenía.

Le gustaba apilarlos.

Mientras los apilaba, Adrien le pidió que le contará todo lo que hicieron el día anterior. Ella le contó alegremente todo lo que había sucedido, y él escuchaba con ternura.

A eso de las seis, Ignacio se quedó dormido en su cuna.

—¿Te gustaría ver la bicicleta de Lila?

Lila.

Cuando mencionaban a la Italiana había algo que no le gustaba, eran celos que sentía inevitablemente.

—Sígueme.

Se dirigieron al patio trasero, que están lleno de herramientas y cosas dispersas por el suelo. Junto a algunos árboles y colgadores de ropa.

Una bicicleta rosada estaba en el patio, o eso vio Marinette.

—Si se acomoda a tu altura, podemos ir al parque con Ignacio un rato.

—Se ve muy grande, no creo que me sirva.

—Tranquila, no te pasará nada. Yo afirmaré la bicicleta.

Adrien afirmaba la bicicleta. Marinette intentó subir, pero no pudo. Era demasiado grande para ella. Cuando intentó bajar, sintió algo de miedo. Realmente pensaba que se caería ahí mismo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió con la voz queda.

—Como veo que no te sirve, solo baja.

—Claro.

Ella intentó bajar, pero no podía. Sentía que si se movía se caería, le dio bastante miedo. Pero Adrien la estaba esperando. Así que, movió su pie y al no sentir ningún tipo de soporte, no pudo evitar gritar. Tenía miedo de caerse, de herirse o algo similar.

De pronto, sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Pero su cuerpo sintió una calidez.

—Te dije que no te ibas a caer.

Adrien la tenía entre sus brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña. ¿Podía existir algo más incómodo? Claro que no.

Aunque no se sintió mal. Se sintió tan tierno, tan cálido, tan lindo.

Después de esa escena, Adrien le prestó un polerón de color negro a Marinette. Era suyo, por lo que le quedaba enorme. Aunque no dejaba de verse adorable. Esa niña siempre había sido muy tierna, sus coletas le daban un aire bastante infantil, tierno.

Él propuso la idea de ir a comer helado. Así que los tres fueron en marcha a los locales del parque. Cada uno se compró un helado de su sabor favorito. Y después se dirigieron al parque.

Adrien se sentó en un columpio con su niño entre sus brazos, se mecía suavemente para entretenerlo. Marinette también lo hacía, estaba más que feliz.

—¿Es el mejor día del mundo mundial? —le preguntó Adrien.

Marinette había olvidado que él siempre veía sus estados de WhatsApp, y cuando estaba más que feliz, ella subía vídeos donde decía aquella frase.

Normalmente sucedía cuando comía helado.

Pero ese día había sido... único.

—¡Es el mejor día del mundo mundial! —exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Adrien rió.

—Estoy feliz de que así sea —y chocaron sus puños como si fuesen los mejores amigos del mundo.

Cuando terminaron de comer sus helados, Adrien sacó su celular y colocó la cámara frontal. Se tomaron una foto los tres juntos, para siempre recordar aquél día.

—¿Después me la enviarías? —preguntó Marinette un poco avergonzada.

—Por supuesto.

Regresaron a la casa de Adrien. Según el reloj, ya eran las ocho de la noche.

Sabine no regresaría hasta las doce, o incluso más tarde. Adrien sabía bien como era el Lider con los horarios y con los trabajadores.

—¿Te gustaría comer un perro caliente antes de irte?

—Es tarde, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya de inmediato. Pero, gracias.

—Anda. Es solo un perro caliente.

La idea de pasar más tiempo con Adrien la convenció casi de inmediato, por lo que, sin objetar nada fue a la cocina con él. Entre los dos prepararon los perros calientes, todo fue risas y diversión.

Se sentaron en la mesa a comer. Ignacio también, en su silla de bebé y el perro caliente bien partido, para que no se ensuciara tanto.

—¿Habías estado antes por este sector?

—No. La verdad es que yo solo salgo cerca de mí casa. De la casa al colegio, o al Lider, o al Mall, pero nada más.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué tal la experiencia por nuevos sectores?

—Al principio estaba algo asustada, pero creo que estuvo bien. Me gustó.

Las horas pasaron y las nueve de la noche llegaron. Marinette tomó su bolsa, guardó al perrito de peluche y estaba dispuesta a irse.

Era triste abandonar esa casa, porque sin darse cuenta, había pasado un día extraordinario. Todo había sido grandioso, al grado de parecer irreal.

Adrien acostó a Ignacio y acompañó a Marinette al paradero.

—Te acompañaré a casa —le dijo Adrien.

—No es necesario, gracias.

—Pero soy el adulto aquí, eso es lo que corresponde —aclaró él.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. Además, tú responsabilidad es quedarte a cuidar a Ignacio, podría despertar e intentar salir de la cuna, imagínate si algo le pasa.

Adrien suspiro.

—Gracias por cuidarlo ayer, y por pasar la tarde conmigo. Fue algo nuevo, normalmente nunca estoy con niñas.

"Niña" —Marinette suspiró pesadamente. Esa palabra le dolía, pero en el fondo era la pura verdad. Ella solo era una niña para él, nada más.

—De todas formas, lo pasé bien. Eres un amor de persona —finalizó él.

—Yo también lo pasé bien. Jamás olvidaré éste día.

—Cuando quieras nos podemos juntar de nuevo.

—Y cuando quieras puedo cuidar de nuevo a Ignacio.

Cuando vieron que la micro se acercaba, ambos se dieron un abrazo de despedida.

Adrien volvió a casa sonriendo.

Siempre pensó que Marinette era solo una chica tímida, que le costaba bastante hablar o que prefería estar callada.

Pero ese día y el anterior, fueron un avance para la pequeña azabache. Ella había sido niñera, y había conversado con él.

Se sentía orgulloso de Marinette.

En el recorrido Marinette iba llorando debido a la felicidad.

¡Había pasado una tarde entera con Adrien! Y todo había sido perfecto. Tierno, amoroso, agradable.

¡Adrien era perfecto!

—Ojalá se repita algún día... —susurró pegando su frente a la ventana de la micro.

La pobre no podía dejar de sonreír.

 **Cuando releí lo que había escrito anoche, ¡no me pude resistir a escribir un tipo "continuación"!**

 **La verdad es que no he dejado de reír por todo esto, sería hermoso si sucediera en la vida real XD**

 **Mientras me conformó con que Marinette y Adrien lo vivan mediante éste Fanfic XD**


End file.
